With spiral-cut bevel gears, the flanks intersect with the back faces of the teeth at a specific angle. At the tooth, where the concave flank transitions into the back face, i.e., not observed on the gullet, the angle is an acute angle. At this point, an especially large burr is created during machining. The burr must be removed. In many cases, it is furthermore desired not only to remove the burr, but also to place a chamfer. With gears having this type of chamfer, the risk of injury during transport and installation is low at the otherwise sharp edge and furthermore, inadmissibly high hardness values are avoided at said places.
At times, a chamfering or deburring is also desired at the transition between the convex flanks and the back flank. Thus, this will require machining at both of the outer tooth ends of the bevel gear.
One of the devices known for the chamfering and/or deburring of the edges of bevel gears is disclosed in DE 20 200 40 08 263 U1 (corresponding to US 2005/0260050 to Ribbeck). With said device, the chamfering/deburring is performed on a machine for machining bevel gears. For this purpose, the machine is equipped with a chamfer/deburr cutter head. The cutter head is attached at the work piece spindle carrier. With the exception of the rotation of the work piece which is required for the chamfering/deburring, the cutter head has to perform all motions for the positioning relative to the work piece and the machining. This requires a high effort.
The object to be attained by the invention is to develop a gear cutting machine so that the chamfer/deburr process can be performed in a simple and dependable manner at the bevel gear.